


Besotted

by Silkette



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Logic is best logic, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Meme, Lorenz you are GAY, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Prompt Fill, They love each other, dumb horseboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkette/pseuds/Silkette
Summary: When Lorenz and Ferdinand run out of tea on a special occasion, they decide to celebrate with wine instead.What could go wrong?(Kink meme fill!)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme fill! Original prompt [here](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=3094088#cmt3094088)
> 
> I can’t stop writing these! There are just so many good ideas waiting to be filled 💜🧡

The 8th of Horsebow Moon was Leicester Alliance Founding Day, a very significant date in the Fodlan calendar. It marked the day the citizens of the Leicester Alliance had finally achieved victory in the Crescent Moon War and became a separate, independent nation. No longer forced to live under the rule of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and instead free to choose their own leaders and write their own charters as they pleased. A very significant date indeed, perhaps the most important secular holiday of all to the inhabitants of the Alliance. Over the years, Founding Day had become so respected that even those born to Adrestia and Faerghus marked the 8th as a feast day as well.

Garreg Mach was no different, and every year they celebrated accordingly. Students and faculty alike all joining in the festivities together and drinking a toast to the birth of Leicester.

It was important. It was historical. It was _traditional_.

It was a complete disaster.

During the Imperial Year 1180, Leicester Alliance Founding Day had dawned as always...and Ferdinand von Aegir and Lorenz Hellman Gloucester found themselves tea-less. Every chest, every caddy, empty, not a single leaf remaining.

Obviously this was the worst possible thing that could ever happen to them at Garreg Mach Officer’s Academy!

“I simply can’t believe it,” Lorenz sighed as Ferdinand mournfully upended another empty caddy. “This has never happened to me before.”

“Nor me,” Ferdinand groaned. He returned the caddy to its place on the shelf and sat down on his bed with a thump, defeated. “Forgive me, my friend, I am so sorry. I feel like such a fool.”

It was mid-afternoon and, since there were no classes on feast days, the two young nobles had gone to take tea in Ferdinand’s bedroom. A tradition they always followed whenever there was something to celebrate.

Well, admittedly they did so even when there wasn’t a specific reason, but that was beside the point.

Ordinarily they would have sat out in the monastery rose garden, but the rain lashing against the window had scuttled that idea. Nevertheless, rain or shine, it was still a special occasion, for Lorenz in particular. So Ferdinand had not skimped on the preparations; he’d brought out his best tea set, lit the floral scented candles he knew his friend loved, laid the table with a freshly laundered lace tablecloth, and bought a batch of the finest sweets and cakes from the market.

Storm or no, Ferdinand was determined they would still enjoy a lovely tea party.

Which they probably would have.

If they had any tea.

“Do not distress yourself, Ferdinand,” Lorenz said heavily. “It’s not your fault.”

That “honor” belonged to a group of bandits who had attacked the caravan bringing Garreg Mach its supplies for the month. Those goods and wares too expensive or exotic to be grown and crafted in the surrounding farms and villages. Unfortunately the villains knew of the value of the cargo and had swarmed the convoy en route. Thankfully the merchants themselves had escaped unharmed, but all their stock had been taken.

Including the usual selection of teas sold at the market.

Seteth had put in orders for replacements of everything they’d lost, but they wouldn’t arrive for another week at least.

Lorenz had been fresh out of tea for days and was very pleased when Ferdinand had invited him to share some of his. Though it now seemed his friend had overestimated how much tea he had left in his reserves. Both of them always made sure they never went anywhere without ample supplies of their favorite drink. Yet it seemed they’d become sloppy lately, something which wasn’t difficult when one lived right beside a market. Until said market ran dry, that is.

“No, no. Not your fault. Situations like these cannot be helped, it is simply the way of the world we live in,” Lorenz sighed, more to himself than Ferdinand.

The parties and special dinners that accompanied feast days were always nice but it was always taking tea with Ferdinand that Lorenz enjoyed best of their holiday activities. Which would now have to be cancelled, it seemed. How very vexing.

“So, what should we do now?” Ferdinand’s question broke Lorenz out of his moment of brooding.

“Well,” Lorenz paused, thinking. “We still have the confectionery. That is something. To drink, I suppose there’s always small beer? Or coffee?”

Ferdinand grimaced and Lorenz had to agree with the sentiment. Neither of them liked the flat, tasteless small beer served in the dining hall. As for coffee…

“I would rather drink armor polish,” Ferdinand shuddered. “It would probably taste more agreeable!”

“Yes...So, water then? I don’t believe there is any other option-“

“Ooh!” Ferdinand suddenly snapped his fingers and jumped up, beaming. “Yes there is! I had nearly forgotten - hold on, my friend! We _shall_ have something better than water!”

He rushed over to his closet and threw open the doors to delve inside. Lorenz approached, peering curiously over Ferdinand’s shoulder as he rummaged energetically through clothes and boots and other various odds and ends. His best friend had always been a bit of a pack rat.

“What are you looking for?” Lorenz asked.

“It is a surprise! Just give me a moment - _Aha!_ ”

Ferdinand knelt and shoved a few boxes aside, making a triumphant sound when he found what he was looking for.

The mysterious object gave a distinctive “clink” as Ferdinand pulled it from its hiding place. Lorenz raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, quite surprised at what he saw.

“Ferdinand, is that-?”

“Wine!” Ferdinand bounced back up with a large glass bottle. So large that he needed both hands to hold it. “The finest Varley Black! You know, I had almost forgotten I had this.”

“Why _do_ you have it?” Lorenz asked curiously.

Ferdinand, like Lorenz himself, was not a great lover of alcohol. Given the choice, both of them preferred tea and tended to only drink wine at banquets and other official functions. Generally wine was too sour for Lorenz’s tastes, not to mention it tended to go to his head very quickly. The banquet held on his fifteenth birthday remained one of the most embarrassing episodes of Lorenz’s life for this very reason, though he could only remember brief snatches of it. He still couldn’t recall how he’d ended up on top of the rose garden gazebo. Or why he thought cutting his hair with his shoes was a good idea.

Or where his clothes had gone.

Still, Varley Black. Lorenz hurriedly banished the mortifying memories of his youth and thought back to his lessons on the different types of wines and their vintages instead. If he recalled correctly, the bottle Ferdinand held was fare fit for royalty. Which made sense since a duke was only one step below a king or queen and if any family could afford to get tipsy on wine more valuable than melted gold, it was the von Aegirs.

“It was a birthday gift,” Ferdinand explained cheerfully, letting Lorenz take the bottle and examine it. “From my aunt who lives in Varley. She owns a great deal of vineyards there, you know. So she sent me a bottle of their finest for my eighteenth year.”

“I see,” Lorenz turned the bottle over, suitably impressed. “Well, I must say, this is a truly superior wine, Ferdinand! Are you sure you don’t wish to keep it for a special occasion?”

Ferdinand smiled and shook his head.

“Not at all! For what occasion could be more special and fit for a fine wine than toasting a holiday with my dearest friend?”

Lorenz returned the smile, a rush of warmth rising in his chest.

That was Ferdinand all over, eternally kind and generous. Lorenz was truly blessed to have him for a companion. Was it any wonder spending time with Ferdinand was what he loved most?

“In that case, thank you very much!” Lorenz said, taking his seat as Ferdinand set the bottle in pride of place on the table. “I shall partake with the greatest pleasure. Though, forgive me if I only drink one glass. As I recall, Varley Black is rather strong.”

Gazebos. Shoes. Pantsless memories. Lorenz shuddered. Thankfully Ferdinand didn’t notice as he bustled about the room.

“Yes, indeed! One shall plenty for me too. Now, where did I put those glasses?”

***

“Y’know…” Lorenz slurred an hour later over their fourth - or was it fifth? What were numbers again? - glass each. “I would’ve...would’ve made a great house leader. Much better than Claude. I mean, I can do magic! I can do magic really well! My relic is made f’r magic! And stupid Claude can’t even...not even baby spells! Stupid Claude...”

Needless to say, they hadn’t stopped at one glass.

The Varley Black turned out to be every bit as delectable as its eye-watering price tag would suggest. Smooth as silk and surprisingly sweet, it slipped down so easily and made the drinker feel warm all over. Lorenz and Ferdinand both enjoyed their first taste immensely, but had intended to follow the plan and switch to water afterwards. They were nobility and had to set a good example after all.

And yet…

“You know,” Lorenz had ventured as Ferdinand reached for the bottle to put it away. “It does seem a shame. Wines are never so good as when they are first opened.”

“That’s true,” Ferdinand mused, cheeks slightly pink as he regarded the wine thoughtfully. “And it does seem perverse to waste something so delicious.”

“Indeed.”

“Perhaps…” Ferdinand grinned and nibbled his lower-lip the way Lorenz knew he did when he was trying not to feel mischievous and failing miserably. “As it’s - _it is_ \- a special day…”

“A most special day!” Lorenz agreed readily.

“Yes!” Ferdinand beamed. “Special enough for just one more...?”

“Please,” Lorenz smiled as Ferdinand poured for them both. “But just one. Moderation in all things.”

“Exactly!” They both raised their drinks. “Cheers! To the Alliance!”

“And to Adrestia!” Lorenz spilled a little as they clinked their glasses together. “Cheers!”

“Yes, cheers!”

They were halfway through their second drinks when Ferdinand pointed out that in the “spirited of unity” (Lorenz assumed he meant “spirit”) they should really drink a toast to Faerghus too. No sense holding on to old grudges. Then to Dagda and Brigid since they were allies now, and why not to Almyra since, who knows, they might be allies someday…?

It was a very good wine. There seemed no harm in having a third glass. After that, moderation didn’t seem half so important.

Besides, who needed moderation when one could have more wine?

Maybe Professor Manuela was on to something after all.

Slaking their thirst still left them hungry and after they finished off the sweets, Lorenz and Ferdinand had abandoned the table and sprawled side by side on the bed. It was hard to drink lying down, but they were making a great go of it. Somehow the topic of conversation had turned to Claude. Lorenz grimaced. Stupid Claude...

“Mmmmm,” Ferdinand hummed agreeably into his glass. “But-“ he hiccuped, spilling wine all over his cravat. “But why…?”

“Why what?”

“Why’sh he stupid?”

Lorenz frowned in drunken consideration, then shrugged and took another gulp.

“Dunno. He just is.”

Ferdinand grinned and stretched, wriggling to get more comfortable on the bed that wasn’t really big enough for two.

“Hehe, okay! He just is...Buuut, he’s handsome too!”

“Who is...?”

“Claude, silly!”

Lorenz blinked, startled.

“He’s...but he’s a man, though…” He said uncertainly.

“I know that! But it doesn’t matter,” Ferdinand giggled, blushing almost as bright as his hair. “He’s...mmm, still handsome. Gorgeous, in fact. Claude is...Claugeous. Claugeos von Riegan!”

Lorenz tried to roll his eyes, but they just went crossed. He gave up and tutted instead.

“Y’r exaggerer...exaggerar...saying too much.”

“No I’m not!” Ferdinand argued without any real bite. “His hair is nice, and his skin is all smooth...I like his smile. Oh! And his eyes’re pretty too!”

“Really?” Lorenz wrinkled his nose. “But green is such...an ordinary color. Like vegetables.”

_His_ eyes were a rare and beautiful purple. Surely Ferdie could see that was better?

“Claude is not vegetables!”

Apparently not.

“His eyes are. Utterly vegetablarian. Like cabbages!” Lorenz snorted. “That’s him: Cabbages von Riegan!”

“Noooo! More like - umm - jade jewel stones! Yeah, like jade!”

Jade...amethysts were more valuable, weren’t they? Lorenz thought so. If Ferdinand wanted jewels, he would buy him amethysts. Not jade. Jade was too cold for Ferdie, amethysts suited him much better.

“I still say vegetables...and there’sh much more handsomer men than him at Garreg Mach anyway.” Lorenz huffed, suddenly feeling irritated without knowing why.

He gulped down the last of the wine in his glass to calm his nerves.

“Oh yeah?” Ferdinand challenged, rolling onto his side and propping himself up unsteadily on an elbow. “Like who, prrray tell?”

Lorenz flashed him his most dashing grin.

“Why, me, of course!”

They laughed at that together until Ferdinand playfully nudged Lorenz’s calf with his boot.

“No way! Tha’s cheating! Gotta be...someone else who’s not us, okay?”

“Everyone but us ‘s ugly.”

“Loreeeennnz!” Ferdinand whined.

“Fine, fine,” Lorenz pondered, trying to rub his jaw and almost hitting himself in the eye instead. “There’s...hmm, well, there’s...Prince Dimitri, I guess? Professor Byleth is good looking. Linhardt is nice, Sylvain-“

“Sylvain?!” Ferdinand interrupted, agog. “I thought you hated him!”

“I do!” Lorenz retorted. “But I don’t have to like someone to think they’re sexy-“

“Sexy-!” Ferdinand exclaimed at his friend’s slip, laughing delightedly as Lorenz turned tomato red. “Sexy, sexy Sylvain! Wonderful! I’m gonna tell him you said that!”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Sylvaaiinn-!” Ferdinand sang, throwing his head back so it almost dangled off the bed. “Lorenz thinks y’r sexyyyy-!”

“Oh, shut up!” Lorenz elbowed him, laughing again in spite of himself. “Besides, it’s your turn now. What men are se- _handsome_ to you?”

“Uhhhh…the ones you said. Yeah, and Felix is pretty too! He’s so mean, though! Oh, and the sewer man-“

“Sewer man?!” Lorenz spluttered.

“No! I mean - oh drat it all, what’s the word? The-“ Ferdinand flapped his free hand hopelessly. “The below place-“

“Abyss?”

“Yes! Abyss! The Abyss sewer man!” Ferdinand flopped back on the bed and rested his head against Lorenz’s shoulder. “Yuri! That’s it! He’s even prettier than Felix.”

“Mmm,” Lorenz couldn’t really argue there. Yuri was a gorgeous specimen, more beautiful than most women.

Ferdinand was still compiling his list, counting on his fingers and getting it totally wrong.

“And Balthus is nice too! All those muscles...You know-“ he suddenly tittered behind his hand. “-I saw them kissing once.”

Lorenz jerked, eyes bugging out with shock.

“Balthus and Yuri? _Kissing? When?_ ”

“Yep! On...uhh, th’ way back from a mission.”

“A-are you sure?” Lorenz gabbled. Was it hot in Ferdinand’s room or was he imagining it?

Speaking of Ferdinand, he gave Lorenz a look.

“Yes, I’m sure! They were kissininin...kissis… _kissing_ in the supplies wagon, I swear! I saw it, ‘n then Yuri saw me seeing them, and he told me to go and...” 

Ferdinand trailed off with another embarrassed titter.

“Never mind. I should not repeat that part, eheh...”

“I can imagine!”

Yuri had a mouth that would make a sailor blush. The only Wolf worse than him was Hapi, to the extent Seteth had threatened to wash her mouth out with soap on more than one occasion. Until she made as if to sigh and he suddenly remembered he had more important things to do.

Ferdinand chuckled at the memory, then sighed and stared up at the ceiling, glass tilting dangerously in his loose grip.

“Kissing is nice, though. I wish I could kiss too…” He suddenly looked at Lorenz, amber eyes bleary. “Hey, ‘renz…?”

“Mm?”

“Have...have y’ ever kissed anyone before?”

Lorenz gave a start, his already flushed face reddening further.

“N-no, of course not!” He said, scandalized. “A noble doesn’t go ‘round kissing like...like a big...like a bad kissing person! We must save ourselves for marriage, Ferdie. You know that!”

“I _know_ , but…” Ferdinand pursed his lips thoughtfully, not at all put off by Lorenz’s outburst. “D’you ever worry that the time’ll come to kiss...and then you’ll be really bad at it? ‘cause you never tried before?”

Lorenz fell silent. Truthfully, no, he had never worried about that. Everyone knew that Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was a born romantic. Everything to do with matters of the heart came as naturally to him as breathing. He was a gentleman, a poet, a connoisseur of beauty in all its forms. He’d never even entertained the idea that he could be a poor kisser!

Until now. Now, when he suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about it. Admittedly it was a supremely unlikely thought, but the mental image of disappointing his perfect bride on their wedding day, of letting her down in front of everyone, made Lorenz’s insides suddenly churn and curdle with anxiety. Oh Goddess, what if Ferdie was right? What if his hubris had blinded him all these years?

What if Lorenz was on course to humiliate not only himself, but also the man - _woman!_ He definitely said woman! - to whom he would someday pledge his very life?

It was too awful to think about!

The next words were out of his mouth before he even realized what they were.

“Do you wanna practice?” Lorenz blurted out.

He froze with mortification when Ferdinand’s eyes bulged in his head. Oh Goddess-!

“Oh...oh my!” Lorenz gasped, horrified at himself. “Oh my dear Ferdinand, please forgive me! I didn’t mean - I-I have had a rather lot of wine, and-“

“Very well.”

Lorenz’s alcohol soaked mind stalled.

“ _P-pardon me?_ ” He gasped, sounding as if he were being strangled.

He must have misunderstood. Surely Ferdinand couldn’t mean-?

It was his friend’s turn to flush in a way that had nothing to do with the wine. He ducked his head, chin to chest, and fiddled with the stem of his glass.

“Yes, I’ll practice kissin’ with you. If you want…” Ferdinand kept his eyes lowered and smiled with uncharacteristic shyness. “After all, you are my best friend. A-and we’re doing it to be good later, yes? Not because we’re, uhh, loose like Sylvain is. Not at all! He’s just...umm, w’as the word? Clams…? No, shellfish! I mean he’s selfish and mean to women. But that’s not us! So, then it’s okay, right…?”

Lorenz opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again.

He never would have thought it, but Ferdinand’s slurred speech actually made sense. It wasn’t as if they were just a pair of...a pair of _rakes_ out for what they could get from some poor, innocent maidens. Nothing of the sort! Their intentions were pure. If it was just practice between trusted friends with the end goal of better pleasing their future spouses, what could possibly be the harm? There would be no...inappropriate desire involved. It was just him and Ferdie.

Ferdie was his dearest friend and he loved him more than anyone.

It was okay to do this kind of thing with your friend, right…? Friends were different from lovers. Lorenz didn’t lust after Ferdinand the way Sylvain did to his, urgh, _conquests_. Sure, Ferdinand was beautiful and kind and sweet and Lorenz often wished he could stroke his hair to see if it was as soft as it looked-

Wait, what was he thinking about again?

Oh yes, practice kissing. 

Finally, unable to think of a reason not to, Lorenz nodded.

“Yes, Ferdie. You’re absolutely correct as always. We should...definitely practice! In fact, I think it’s actually a very noble thing to do!”

Ferdinand looked up at him, face lighting like the Summer sun.

“Really? Y’really think so?”

Lorenz nodded so hard he nearly pulled a muscle.

“Yes! I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, really do!”

Ferdinand’s smile was blinding. He bounced upright into a sitting position and grabbed Lorenz’s hands to pull him up too so they were face to face. They wobbled, giggly, then found their balance and gazed at each other with identical determined expressions.

“Okay!” Ferdinand exclaimed. “Okay, then! Let’s do it!”

“Yes, let’s!”

“Right!”

“Indeed!”

“Great!”

“Wonderful!”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Then both began to speak at once:

“Um, sh-shall I-“

“Err, do you want me to-“

A brief pause, then:

“Ah! I’m sorry, do you want to-“

“Oh! Forgive me, please g-go ahead-”

They both cut themselves off at the same time, blushing and giggling at the absurdity of the situation. Lorenz couldn’t meet Ferdinand’s eyes and he’d wager his friend was feeling exactly the same. It was so embarrassing! How exactly did one even begin to kiss? Was there some sort of _ritual?_ Should he hold Ferdinand’s face? Should he-?

Ferdinand turned out to be the bolder of them in the end. He reached out and placed his hands on Lorenz’s shoulders, gripping him gently.

Lorenz tried to relax and not to tense up. He still felt like a marble statue until Ferdinand leaned in and falteringly brushed their lips together.

The kiss (Lorenz’s _first_ kiss, and probably Ferdinand’s too) was clumsy, sweet and chaste, with a shared taste of Varley Black.

Ferdinand didn’t pull away and Lorenz gave himself a mental shake, remembering belatedly that he was supposed to be a part of this too. He fumbled for a moment, unsure where to place his hands, finally settling on wrapping his arms loosely round Ferdinand’s trim middle.

Speaking of Ferdinand, he suddenly pulled back, gasping. Lorenz tensed again, afraid he’d done something wrong, but relaxed when he realized the problem.

“Ferdie, my dear, I, uhh, think y’r supposed to breathe through your nose…”

“Oh!” Ferdinand blinked tipsily. “Oh yeah! Right!”

Lorenz bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He needed to be serious, they needed to treat this with the respect it-

Ferdinand’s laughter did him in and soon they were both giggling helplessly in each other’s arms, chins resting on the other’s shoulder. Lorenz decided it was his turn to be brave and pulled back, only to lean in again with a murmured apology as their noses bumped. He pressed on and began their second kiss.

Ferdinand’s lips were warm and very soft. Lorenz knew he kept to a skin routine just as he did, and here was the proof it paid off. Ferdie’s mouth was as pliant and perfect as any beautiful woman’s.

These are lips, Lorenz thought dizzily, that were made to be kissed.

He held Ferdinand close and felt him take his hands off his shoulders and wrap his arms around Lorenz’s neck instead. It made Lorenz want to pant, suddenly far too warm. Probably from all the alcohol.

He gave a start when Ferdinand parted his lips with a pleased hum and Lorenz felt his tongue brush cheekily over his lips. His head spun like he’d been dipped too fast during a waltz.

That felt _good._

Ferdinand licked him again and Lorenz swore he could feel his friend smirk as he shivered. Competitive nature teased, Lorenz boldly parted his own lips and not only licked Ferdinand back, but nibbled his lower lip too. Judging by the sound Ferdinand made, that had felt good too.

They kissed for a few minutes this time, sharing experimental licks and nibbles till their lips were swollen and their breathing ragged. Eventually they broke apart but stayed in their embrace, holding each other close. Ferdinand’s face was flushed pink and his eyes were half lidded and dark with something that made Lorenz’s heart pound and his stomach flip.

They’d had their kiss, they’d practiced as planned, they should end it now. Pull away and maybe try to sleep till things were less hazy.

Neither of them did.

“Lorenz,” Ferdinand breathed, and suddenly Lorenz’s pants were tight. “That was…” he hiccuped and smiled dazedly. “That was really, really nice…”

Lorenz’s breath hitched and suddenly he was afraid. This was getting too serious. They should _definitely_ stop and sleep now, before-

“C’n I kiss you again…?”

“Yes.” Lorenz said without hesitation.

Ferdinand did so, more urgently this time. Something had changed and they both felt it. He didn’t have to prompt Lorenz to open his mouth and the kiss deepened quickly.

Lorenz was burning. This was… _incredible!_ Why hadn’t he ever done this before? It felt so, so good! Had Sylvain really been right all along? Did all kissing feel like this?

Or was it because he was kissing Ferdinand?

Said dukeling shuddered and moaned as Lorenz nibbled his lip again, only to soothe it with a swipe of his tongue. Forget waiting till marriage, this was much better!

Though...that was still the point, wasn’t it? They were supposed to be kissing so everything would be better the day they married?

Other people. Married other people.

People who weren’t each other.

That’s definitely what Lorenz meant.

Ferdinand distracted him by abruptly flopping back, still clinging to Lorenz so that they tumbled to the bed together. Lorenz was suddenly on top of Ferdinand, and he could feel-

Lorenz’s heart skipped a beat and he was suddenly dizzy and burning all over a feeling he recognized: lust. He knew this wholly inappropriate desire should shame him greatly, and yet…

The realization that someone as noble and beautiful and wonderful as Ferdinand was actually _aroused_ by him of all people...

His friend wasn’t the only one whose pants were uncomfortably tight.

Ferdinand squirmed, rubbing against Lorenz’s thigh, and the sound he made almost had Lorenz immediately ruining his smalls. He didn’t, thank the Saints, and they broke apart but stayed close enough that Lorenz could feel Ferdinand’s hot, alcohol scented breath on his burning face.

“We sh-shouldn’t...” Lorenz groaned as Ferdinand ground against him again. “ _Ah-!_ Ferdie-! We should stop…”

Ferdinand gazed up at him with amber eyes rusted to copper with desire.

“Do you wanna stop…?” He breathed, trembling from a mixture of fear and desire.

Lorenz shook his head.

“No!”

Ferdinand grinned, relieved.

“Good, me either. S-so kiss me again, please!”

Lorenz did. He grabbed the back of Ferdinand’s head and crushed their lips together. Ferdinand’s hair was so soft, Lorenz knew it would be. Soft as the finest Morphis silk. He couldn’t resist running his fingers through it. Ferdinand moaned into his mouth and squirmed indecently against Lorenz again. He could feel his friend’s cock, hard as steel, dig into him. He’d seen Ferdinand unclothed before, but only while bathing or swimming. Lorenz wondered how different his sex looked when he was fully aroused, surely as beautiful as the rest of him. Lorenz wanted to know. Wanted to see. Wanted to _feel._

Heart hammering, he reached his free hand between them and pressed it against the front of Ferdinand’s pants. His friend squeaked and his whole body spasmed. Lorenz broke the kiss and tried to pull back as anxiety flooded through him, afraid he’d gone too far. Thank Sothis, Ferdinand was having none of it.

“Nuh-uh!”

Lorenz felt strong, rider’s thighs wrap around him and boots lock together behind his back, pulling him down till he was lying on top of Ferdinand again.

He glared up at Lorenz, pupils blown with desire.

“Don’t rush away! Finish what you started, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!” Ferdinand ordered.

Lorenz swallowed, still unsure. He couldn’t bear the thought of doing something to hurt him, something they’d both regret later.

“Are you sure, Ferdie…? You really want...me touching you there?”

Ferdinand nodded so hard his orange bangs fluttered.

“Yes! It felt good! Please-“ that breathy moan again, Lorenz’s pants felt three sizes too small. “-do it again? Please...need you, Lorenz...”

He took Lorenz’s hand and returned it to his crotch. Lorenz still hesitated, until another mewled plea had him gently curling his fingers around Ferdinand’s erection. They’d just have to be careful. Lorenz would be vigilant and watch for signs he’d changed his mind.

Though that didn’t seem likely with how Ferdie was reacting to his touch.

His friend jolted and hissed as Lorenz gripped him fully, wriggling and holding on tighter with his thighs. Encouraged, Lorenz slid his hand up and rubbed clumsily at the head of Ferdinand’s cock. He didn’t know what he was doing, but it didn’t seem to matter.

“ _Oooh! _” Ferdinand wailed, bucking his hips and pressing shamelessly into Lorenz’s hand. “O-oh! Oh dear! Oh Guh-Goddess, yes-!”__

__

__“Like that…?” Lorenz panted as he rubbed harder, aware of a growing dampness under his thumb._ _

__

__“Yes! Oh! Oh, S-Sothis in Heaven! Don’t stop-!”_ _

__

__Lorenz had no intention of stopping. He tried to think back to the few times he’d woken from a wet dream, hand still wrapped around his cock, and weakened enough to finish himself off rather than roll over and try to get back to sleep. Trying to remember what had felt good so he could do the same to Ferdinand. It seemed to be working despite his lack of experience. Ferdinand looked ready to lose it, practically writhing against Lorenz and alternating between praying and crying out for more._ _

__

__Ferdinand abruptly arched his back and Lorenz paused and held his breath, but his friend didn’t climax. Instead he reached down and began fumbling with his belt._ _

__

__“Ferdie…” Lorenz slurred, confused. “What’re you-?”_ _

__

__Ferdinand unbuckled the clasp and pulled down his pants. Lorenz’s eyes bulged at the sight of his straining erection. Yes he’d wanted to see Ferdinand naked, but he didn’t think it would actually happen._ _

__

__“Want to f-feel you,” Ferdinand moaned and arched up again, squirming with need._ _

__

__Lorenz watched a pearly drop of pre-cum dribble down Ferdinand’s cock and felt his mouth go dry. Oh sweet Seiros, Ferdie was beautiful. Hard and begging and trembling to be touched. He was divine, a work of art._ _

__

__Ferdinand gave him a pleading look that went to Lorenz’s head faster than even the Varley Black._ _

__

__“Lorenz, my friend,” he mewled, soft and needy and broken by lust. “ _Please..._ I need you…N-need you so bad, Lorenz!”_ _

__

__Lorenz’s last lingering doubt evaporated like water in Alleil. Pure lust bloomed in its place, burning and coiling in his belly and rushing through his veins like lava. He wanted Ferdinand, wanted him more than anything. Wanted to make him lose himself, to see him come apart, and he wanted it _now.__ _

__

__He reached down and wrapped his hand round the bottom of Ferdinand’s burning cock. The younger man tried to hold still, but squealed and bucked when Lorenz pumped his erection from base to tip. Ferdinand threw his head back and fisted his hands in the sheets. He gasped and whined, obviously holding on as long as he could. His back curved up and Lorenz could imagine his toes curling in his boots, sweat soaking every inch of that lithe tanned body still hidden by his clothes._ _

__

___Holy Sothis-!_ Had anything in his life ever looked this delicious?_ _

__

__Lorenz didn’t think so._ _

__

__More wetness leaked from the head of Ferdinand’s cock and he wailed as Lorenz rubbed over his slit with his thumb. He was hanging by a thread, one Lorenz was about to snap._ _

__

__“Oh Goddess-! Oh Goddess-! I’m guh-going to-!”_ _

__

__A last swipe from Lorenz pushed Ferdinand over the edge and he came hard with a cry half between a scream and a sob. White hot cum spurted into Lorenz’s fist and overflowed, splattering on Ferdinand’s jacket. Lorenz quickly leaned down and kissed him, swallowing Ferdinand’s cries and moans as his friend rode out his orgasm. Ferdinand threw his arms around Lorenz and gripped him tight, whining as his hips jerked helplessly into Lorenz’s hand._ _

__

__It was addicting. Neither of them could get enough._ _

__

__Finally Ferdinand’s climax waned and he tore away from their kiss, slumping back against the pillows with a weak sound._ _

__

__Lorenz nuzzled him and pressed more kisses to Ferdinand’s face; cheeks, forehead, nose, even his eyelids, his friend’s long lashes tickling him._ _

__

__Lorenz paused the important task of kissing every inch of Ferdinand’s he could reach when he heard him murmur his name._ _

__

__“Yes, Ferdie…?” Nevermind, he couldn’t resist kissing him. Just one more. Two, three..._ _

__

__Ferdinand opened his eyes and smiled contentedly up at Lorenz. He wrapped shaking arms around Lorenz’s neck and hugged him._ _

__

__“That was...so, so good. _Thank you,_ ‘renz…”_ _

__

__Lorenz smiled as Ferdinand snuggled him like a kitten. He should feel horrified and ashamed by what they’d just done, but he didn’t. Not at all. He just felt ecstatic._ _

__

__“Happy to, eheh, lend a hand, Ferdie…”_ _

__

__Ferdinand giggled at the bad joke, then surprised Lorenz by gently pushing him back so he could sit up. Lorenz had expected him to want to sleep after a climax that intense, not to mention all the wine._ _

__

__Ferdinand smiled just a little sloppily and put his hands on Lorenz’s chest._ _

__

__“Your turn now, love…”_ _

__

__He pushed Lorenz onto his back and wriggled down the bed until he was nestled in between his thighs. Lorenz blinked, uncomprehending. He opened his mouth to ask what Ferdinand was doing, but the words died in his throat when he leaned forward and nuzzled Lorenz’s straining cock through the material of his pants._ _

__

__Lorenz jerked and yelped, slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. His cock throbbed and he squirmed and he stared at Ferdinand with wide eyes._ _

__

__“Sorry,” Ferdinand said, still smiling with tipsy pleasure. “I just wanted to, uhh, to kiss you there. Is that okay…?”_ _

__

__Lorenz nodded mutely, making Ferdinand’s smile bloom brighter. It was more than okay, that single touch had him tingling and burning all over like he’d been hit with a fully charged _Bolting_. If it felt that good still dressed, how would it feel to be kissed without…_ _

__

__He couldn’t swallow a moan at the thought, sex twitching painfully. Seeming to read his thoughts, Ferdinand reached out and put his hands on Lorenz’s belt. His amber eyes flickered up to meet Lorenz’s violet ones._ _

__

__“Can I…?” He breathed, a pleading tone in his normally confident voice. “It feels so, so _good_ , Lorenz. You made me feel good, wanna do the same for you now...”_ _

__

__Lorenz hesitated, his painfully prim and proper upbringing warring with his newly awoken libido. He gazed down at Ferdinand’s soft, pink lips and the ache between his thighs tripled. Desire won out and he nodded swiftly, all shame and fear momentarily forgotten._ _

__

__“Mmhm, yes! I mean, yes please, Ferdie,” Lorenz nodded hard. “Kiss me there if you wish, I-I’d like it…”_ _

__

__Ferdinand beamed and immediately got to work unbuckling Lorenz’s belt. Meanwhile Lorenz lifted himself up a few inches from the bed so Ferdinand could pull down his pants and smalls when he was ready. Which he soon was._ _

__

__Lorenz gasped as Ferdinand tugged and his painfully hard sex was finally free. He shivered as his hot flesh was exposed, aware Ferdinand's eyes were drinking in the sight just as greedily as Lorenz’s had done. He didn’t have much time to be embarrassed, Ferdinand leaned forward and clumsily pressed his lips against the tip of Lorenz’s cock._ _

__

__Lorenz shivered, moaned and cried out, stifling it with a balled fist as the light touch almost finished him right there. When Ferdinand clumsily but enthusiastically took the head of Lorenz’s cock in his mouth, it was all he could do to hold back a scream and not immediately cum against his friend’s hot, wet tongue._ _

__

__“Mmm,” Ferdinand hummed and giggled around Lorenz’s sex as his friend squirmed and gripped his hair with his free hand. The vibrations were relentless, pushing him mercilessly towards climax. Ferdinand licked and sucked on Lorenz like he was sweet candy, obviously loving every moment and so, so greedy for more. He couldn’t take Lorenz in very far, but he made up for it with elated, drunken enthusiasm on the parts he could reach._ _

__

__Lorenz moaned and arched his back, fighting to keep still. They’d only just started but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer now. Not with Ferdinand practically eating him alive in the most utterly shameless-_ _

__

__“ _Lorenz…_ ”_ _

__

__Lorenz froze and looked down as Ferdinand paused his ministrations and smiled up at him, amber eyes hazy with drink and love both._ _

__

__“This ‘s nice…” Ferdinand hiccuped. “You’re nice, Lorenz. I like you a lot, I really do, y’know...”_ _

__

__Lorenz heart ached. He was about to reply in kind but too late: Ferdinand ducked his head and took Lorenz’s cock as far in as he could, sucking hard and rubbing his tongue on the leaking slit. The sudden renewal of stimulation after that brief break was more than enough to finish Lorenz off. He cried out and threw his head back, bucking and arching off the bed as he rode out the best climax of his life, every part of him feeling like it was melting with molten, electric pleasure._ _

__

__Ferdinand coughed and gagged a little as Lorenz’s spend hit the back of his throat, but still fought to swallow down as much as he could. Lorenz tried not to yank his hair too hard as they squirmed and writhed together, sharing the experience as one._ _

__

__Lorenz let out a sound of surprise that was swallowed by Ferdinand as he surged up and kissed Lorenz full on the mouth while he was still riding out the last aftershocks of his orgasm. The salty taste on Ferdinand’s tongue made him reel and he grabbed the younger man and kissed him back, feeling like he could almost climax all over again just from that. Just from the knowledge of what they’d done to each other. They kissed, hot and desperate for another few seconds and then fell back, panting and exhausted._ _

__

__Lorenz allowed his eyes to flutter shut as a crushing, post-orgasmic exhaustion rolled over him like a thousand ton boulder. He felt like a puppet with its strings cut; boneless and incapable of movement. Totally spent._ _

__

__Until Ferdinand nuzzled against him. Then he had to find the strength to wrap his friend - his _lover_ , Lorenz’s drunken mind tittered, elated and scandalized - in his arms and hold him close._ _

__

__“Ferdie…”_ _

__

__“Lorenz…”_ _

__

__They kissed again for a moment or two, sleepy and lazy._ _

__

__“‘m t-tired,” Lorenz opened his eye a sliver as Ferdinand yawned and pressed into his neck. “C’n we sleep a bit now…?”_ _

__

__“Mmhm,” Lorenz didn’t have the energy for a better answer. He kissed the top of Ferdinand’s head instead._ _

__

__Kissing...it had all started with kissing, hadn’t it? Kissing and wine, but both times they forgot to stop. Never mind, this was something to think about after their nap. Lorenz couldn’t be sure of it, but he fancied they may have had just a _little_ too much of that lovely Varley Black. Oh well, it didn’t matter. Ferdie was sweeter than any wine and Lorenz was just as drunk on him._ _

__

__Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all if he never found his perfect bride._ _

__

__Later, later. Lorenz would think about everything later._ _

__

__They were both half asleep when Ferdinand spoke again._ _

__

__“Lorenz…?”_ _

__

__“Mmm…?” Lorenz hummed, keeping his eyes closed this time._ _

__

__“Wanna…” Another yawn, Ferdinand was minutes away from dropping off. “Mmm...wanna do this again sometime…?”_ _

__

__“Sure, Ferdie,” Lorenz slurred, feeling his friend smile blissfully against his neck. “After all, p-practice makes-“ now he was the one fighting back a yawn. “Practice makes perfect…”_ _

__

__“Good...love you, Lorenz…”_ _

__

__“Love you too, Ferdie…”_ _

__

__They cuddled together and Lorenz pulled the blanket up over them both. The last thing either was aware of being the soothing sound of the other’s heartbeat as they both drifted off into peaceful sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ;v:
> 
> And pity those poor horseboys when they wake up...This is why you always drink water before passing out drunk, kids! Otherwise, hangover city 😂


End file.
